


That You Promise

by botanicalsock



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalsock/pseuds/botanicalsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry," Dana says. Set after this week's Raw and Dana's defeat by Sasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That You Promise

"I'm so sorry," Dana says as soon as they're backstage. She's still breathless from the match, her voice hoarse, but Charlotte pays no mind to that, striding off towards the locker room, the taste of defeat bitter as shame in her mouth.

Dana walks along beside her, trying to keep up. "I'm sorry," she repeats. "I promise I'll do better on Thursday, I'll beat her then, I…" 

Charlotte holds up one hand. "Please stop talking," she says, and Dana nods obediently.

It's not until they're back in their hotel room that Charlotte can bear to even consider acknowledging her. But as soon as the door clicks shut, Dana falls on to her hand and knees, lowering her head and resting it submissively at Charlotte's feet.

Charlotte sighs. "You let me down, Dana," she explains, as patiently as she can. They always do this, her proteges. No one's ever _quite_ good enough to live up to Charlotte's genetically superior standards, and every single time, it's a disappointment. Dana had seemed better than most, and Charlotte had high hopes that perhaps at last she'd found someone worthy of standing beside her, a true partner, but she's beginning to have her doubts.

She steps back, saying, "Get up and take off your clothes."

Dana quickly does as she's told, then stands silently, waiting for further instruction. Charlotte takes a moment to admire her, because the girl really is remarkably attractive. In a coarse, obvious way, naturally, but that certainly has its appeal. She's fidgeting a little, shifting subtly from one foot to another, and Charlotte is well aware of exactly how much she gets off on this, being ordered around. Her face is slightly flushed, lowered eyes bright, nipples hard and peaked, and Charlotte knows how wet she'll be.

 _Good_ , she thinks. Make her wait, make her pay for her failure. 

"On the bed," Charlotte instructs, "on your back." 

Dana complies, spreading her legs, knees bent, exposing herself and yes, Charlotte notes, she's very, _very_ wet. Charlotte smiles, removing her own clothes, taking her time, finally climbing up on to the bed, arranging herself over Dana's eagerly willing face, exhaling a long, slow breath as Dana's tongue goes to work.

And however substandard Dana might sometimes be in the ring, she's at least _exceptionally_ good at this, Charlotte thinks, bracing herself on the wall above the bed, hips moving, pressing down onto Dana's mouth, letting out a low moan.

She glances back over her shoulder, and notices that Dana has one hand between her own legs, rubbing at herself. Typical, that even now, after the events of tonight, she would be so insubordinate. "Stop," she commands, and Dana immediately ceases her attentions, moving enough to look questioningly up at Charlotte, uncertainty in her expression.

"I don't recall giving you permission to touch yourself, Dana," Charlotte says.

"Sorry," Dana replies, appropriately contrite.

"Now finish me off." Charlotte closes her eyes, losing herself in the feeling of it, the way her orgasm builds, the way Dana knows exactly what to do to make her come like this, so hard it seems to last and last. Charlotte has to take a moment to compose herself, body trembling with aftershocks, but it soon passes.

She lies down beside Dana, running her hands up Dana's stomach, over her breasts, pinching viciously at her nipples, enjoying the sharp gasp her actions elicit. "You like that?" Charlotte asks, knowing full well that the answer is _yes_ , smiling as Dana nods desperately.

"Good," Charlotte says, sliding one hand downwards, between Dana's thighs, into slick, heated folds. Her thumb strokes circles on Dana's clit, two fingers pushing inside her, fucking in and out. She keeps going, and when Dana's right on the brink, on the absolute knife edge of it, Charlotte simply stops, shifting away and wiping off her hand. 

"What?" Dana asks. She's breathing rapidly and deeply, chest heaving in a delightfully impressive manner. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Charlotte replies. She tilts her head to one side. "Did you honestly think I was going to let you come?"

"Oh," says Dana, pouting in frustration, and Charlotte wants more than anything to kiss her, bite her bottom lip hard as she can, until she tastes blood.

But she stays calm. "You can come after Smackdown, when you've beaten Sasha."

"But that's _days_ away," Dana protests.

"Yes," says Charlotte, evenly. "But you need to learn some self-control." She turns off the light, pulls the sheets up over them. Dana rolls on to her side, facing away from Charlotte. 

Charlotte waits for a minute, then spoons up behind her, arm draped over the graceful curve of Dana's waist. And even though it's weakness, she still can't help her herself from relenting somewhat, because she does know how hard Dana tries. "I promise I'll make it worth it," she says.

Dana pulls Charlotte's arm tighter around her. "I know you will," she says, firmly, "and I promise I'll win." She pauses for a few seconds, then adds, "I won't let you down again."

"No," Charlotte replies, trying to make her words sound less like the threat that they are, but there's no hiding her meaning. "No," she says, again, "you won't."


End file.
